


Checking In

by JadeEnder



Series: Merged AU [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: After the event of Back to the Ranch the links have once again set off in search of Veran, Four decides it's past time to do a check in with everyone.Inspired by the Linked Universe by Jojo on tumblr, and its subsequent Dark Link AU by DraconisWinters. Part seven of the Merged AU.





	1. Chapter 1

One of the benefits to silence is that you can watch others. Or so Four thought as they made their way across Hyrule field, not sparring a look at the ranch they had just left. He was rather used to doing this already, observing his friends as the voices in his head bickered or commented. 

 

Especially now that he couldn’t speak aloud Four had spent a lot of time watching his friends. To be honest Four or rather Green was rather relieved with this situation. Having Shadow in his head meant he got his friend back, and that the others in his head had someone to talk to so they pestered him less.

 

As they trekked away from the ranch Four ran through a checklist in his head. Had he tended everyone's weapons and metal armor if they had any? Yes. Had he taken care of his own weapon? Always.

 

Watching from his place near the back of the pack Green studied each person. Time was leading them as he always was his armor glinting in the morning light. Wild and Twi walked by his side, Twi’s movements still rather sluggish after his fight with Savage had drained him. Wild on the other hand walked tall, his clothes freshly washed and hair done into a tight braid.

 

Legend walked on not to far from them, his face bored though he conversed with Warriors about something, Warriors looked no worse for the wear, though he had oddly enough donned a second orange scarf like Conqueror wore. Hyrule also tended towards the middle, he was quiet as usual.

 

Wind walked near to Four, his footsteps normal but other movements somewhat erratic. Just last night he had had another seizure, an experience becoming worryingly common ever since they had been merged with the darks. Finally there was Sky who brought up the back of the pack, he soldiered on with a neutral expression, twin swords glinting in the light, the energy of each having a particular aura, something Four had learned the first time he had tried to take them for cleaning and sharpening. 

 

Four shuddered at the thought of that experience. Sky had torn them from his grasp the moment he noticed Four had them. 

 

But that wasn’t what Four wanted to focus on, today his focus was on getting a word, so to speak, in with everyone. He wanted to see how everyone was doing. He had noticed the little ways they had changed with acute accuracy. How Sky grew silent and Wind somber. How Wild had become worried about his appearance, and Time had grown less patient.

 

Changing his walking to speed to match Winds Four fell into step with the other pulling out his journal and pencil.

 

“How are you doing?” Four wrote.

“I’m ok.” Wind said attempting to push a smile to his face. Four just gave him a look in response. 

 

“Really, I promise. Tempest is just loud, and condescending.” Wind elaborated hesitantly. Four made a go on gesture and Wind sighed. “He’s just… he mocks everything I do. Everything he can think of. ‘That sword swing was too slow, that comment shows you’re weak.’ That sort of stuff.”

 

Wind turned quiet and looked away from Four before whispering, “And what if he’s right?”

 

Four laid a hand on Wind’s shoulder to get the boys attention before shaking his head no, then writing “He’s not right. He’s trying to make you insecure, from what Shadow says he also seems to delight in others pain. Don't give him the satisfaction.”

 

Wind read what Four had written then gave him a nod. “I’ll try my best.”

 

At the next break Four caught up with Hyrule. He walked hesitantly over to the other hero feeling Shadow’s fear of Callous rising in the back of his throat. But Four pushed it down and stepped up to Hyrule. Pulling out his journal four showed Hyrule the “how are you doing” message he had written previously.

 

“I’m alright.” Hyrule said. Four studied the other for a minute, he honestly couldn’t read Hyrule. The others were like open books most of the time but Hyrule, there was no indication, physical tics, or body language than anything had changed. Only his turn to quietness betrayed that anything was different.

 

“How have things been with Callous?” Four wrote.

 

“Fine.” Came the short reply.

 

Four signed “ok” before walking away from Hyrule knowing that was the best he was going to get. His next target was Sky, who at current was sitting near to Time as they rested. Others were munching on snacks like apples but Sky just stared off into the distance.

 

He hadn’t had anymore… outbursts from Stygian but he had become quieter since then. Sure Sky was still the team nurse and made sure Four changed the bandages on his neck but other than that he spent a lot of time silent. Watching the others or cleaning his swords. And Four doubted it was because he and Stygian were having riveting conversations. 

 

Four caught Sky’s attention and signed “Hello.” All of them knew the alphabet so he could sign words letter by letter though it was difficult. 

 

“Hi Four, do you need something?” Sky asked forcing some semblance of pep into his voice, the strain of which was quite obvious.

Switching to his journal Four wrote, “Just wanted to see how you were holding up.”

 

Sky smiled softly before answering. “I’m fine. Stygian’s quiet most of the time. I know he hates me, that much I can tell but really he hasn’t done anything since um…”

 

Sky trailed off slightly and Four gave him a nod showing that he didn't need to finish his sentence, it was obvious what he had been referring to.

 

“I’ll be alright as long as it stays like this.” Sky turned away from Four slightly then looked back. “So don’t worry about me. I’m sure some of the others have it much worse than I do.” 

 

Ah there it was, the denial. But no time to really work on that. Four filled a note away about it for later, or rather told Vio to remind him since bookkeeping was his area of expertise. 

 

“Ok.” Four signed before walking back off as Time called that they needed to get moving again, so they formed backup similar as before and started walking. It was a slow day, Time’s Hyrule wasn’t overflowing with enemies like some of the others, they took down the occasional stalfos as they entered the lost woods but on the whole it was uneventful day until…

 

“Shut up you damn idiot.” That sound drew everyone’s attention to Warriors, just a moment prior he had been walking while listening to Legend talk about something, Four wasn’t sure what, but the next Legend was on the ground and Warriors boot was on his chest. 

 

“What the hell Warriors?” Legend yelled as he squirmed trying to get out, but Warriors leaned over putting more weight on his foot so Legend couldn’t roll over. Everyone stood staring in shock at the scene. Not a minute before had they been chatting like normal.

 

_ “Not again.”  _ Shadow whispered drawing Four’s attention away from the scene before them. 

 

“What do you mean again?” Vio asked in their head. 

 

_ “They fight alot, Acidic and Conqueror.” _ Shadow replied as Four turned back to watch the scene, Time had pulled Warriors off Legend and had shoved him down on the ground.

 

“What are you doing?” Time asked his voice a hair's breadth from full on rage. Warriors attempted to stand back up but Time pushed him back down. “What were you thinking?”

 

“I can’t stand his damn voice. He’s so annoying.” Warriors yelled, or rather Conqueror yelled at the other whom Four was helping stand up.

 

“So?” Time shot back. “Never. Do. That. Again. The day we start infighting is the day we become exactly like the darks. Pull yourself together.”

 

Time shoved Warriors back a final time then looked at the others. “We’ll take a quick break.” he turned from the group and walked a little way away, with Twilight trailing slightly behind. 

 

Four helped Legend to sit down on a rock before signing, “are you ok?”

 

“I’m fine just surprised mostly.” Legend peered at Warriors who was sitting off on his own, his personality having done a full 180 so that he was now sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, a very unwarriors like thing to do. 

 

“Shadow says they fight alot.” Four signed. Luckily Legend was one of the few who knew more advanced signs. 

 

“Yeah.” Legend replied slowly. “Acidic is still pretty mad. I’m having to hold him back or our sword would already be at his neck.”

 

Four just nodded and starred at Warriors as well. As long as he’d known Warriors he’d never known the man to look so… dejected. After getting reassurances from Legend that he was ok Four stood and began to make his way over to Warriors.


	2. Chapter 2

Warriors was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest when Four approached. Opening his journal Four wrote “Are you ok Warriors?”

 

Shoving the journal right in front of warriors eyes Four got him to read it.

 

"Don't call me that!" Warriors, or more likely Conqueror, yelled slapping away the journal. "I hate having to be associated with that bitch. This situation is bad enough without being mistaken for him you pathetic excuse for a shadow.”

 

Four was slightly taken aback. It was obvious Conqueror didn't recognize him as himself but chose only to acknowledge the dark. Almost as though he wanted to believe the lights weren't even there.

 

"Ok, Conqueror are you ok?" Four wrote before showing the other.

 

"I'm fine." He huffed pulling at the blue and orange scarves around his neck. "And I certainly don't need help from the likes of you."

 

Four sat back on his heels as he tried to decide what to say back when Sky walked up. Sky put a hand on Fours shoulder and said "Let me try something."

 

Sky nealt down next to Conqueror who was now sitting casually trying to look away from them.

“Conqueror. Conqueror look at me.” Seeing the man was maintaining his aloof attitude Sky switched tactics. “Barbara.”

 

Conqueror whipped around. “Do. Not. Call. Me. That.” He snarled. “I’d rather you call me by that weaklings name than call me that.”

 

“Fine. Now that I have your attention, let me talk to Warriors.” Sky asked, remembering a rather similar conversation Warriors had had with Stygian.

 

Conqueror scoffed. “No. I’m finally in control and you think I’ll give it up that easily? Obviously Stygian has told you nothing about me.”

 

Sky leaned it slightly to Conqueror before whispering, almost out of Four’s hearing, “Quiet down you pest and go away. There will be a time for your anger, this isn’t it.”

 

Conqueror looked at Sky for a moment his face going from apparent shock to acceptance. “Fine you damn demon.”

 

Warriors body shuddered and he blinked hard a couple times. “Sky?” Warriors questioned.

 

“Good to have you back.” Sky commented smiling. Four stood in the back somewhat shocked at the scene that had just taken place, it was hard to tell who even was talking. 

 

Four moved to kneel back next to Warriors. “What happened?” He wrote before showing Warriors the journal.

 

“I was talking to Legend, and I could feel Barbara getting angrier. He hates Acidic with a passion. And the next thing I knew he was attacking Legend. I tried to hold him back, but it's like trying to hold back a stampede, you only get crushed.” Warriors moved to sit with his legs crossed relaxing slightly. “How did you get him to stop?”

 

“You don't remember?” Four wrote. Warriors shook his head.

 

“Not really, when he’s in control it's like trying to see through a red haze. His anger is so intense.” Warriors explained. “I only really remember attacking Legend clearly.”

 

Four looked at Sky for an answer to Warriors question. “I talked to him.” Was Sky said shrugging. Four balked at him, well he really did just talk, or threaten really.

 

“It’s time to get moving.” Time called. Everyone started to get up and brush themselves off. Four watched Legend seeing the other was still fine he turned back to Warriors.

 

“Are you going to be ok?” He wrote.

 

“I’ll be fine. Now that I’ve got Barbara back under control I should be fine.” Warriors promised.

 

Somewhere in the back of Four mind Shadow said “More like Barbie.” Four started laughing, a terrible mangled sound that betrayed how badly his vocal chords had been damaged.

 

“What’s wrong?” Warriors asked as the others watched him, likely mistaking his laughter for pain. 

 

“B A R B I E.” Four slowly signed out trying to keep from laughing more as the sound hurt him.

 

Realizing what he said Warriors cracked up, a smile returning to his somber face. “That. Is. Perfect!” He cried.

 

So they set off in a jovial mood despite everything that had happened. As they walked Warriors apologized to Legend, though it was obvious it hurt his pride to do so. Legend in form blew it off, claiming he could have fought back if he wanted to.

 

Four laughed slightly at them. It was nice to see them acting like themselves. As they walked Four took stock of his mental checklist, who was left to talk to?

 

“Wild.” Vio chimed.

 

“And Twilight.” Shadow added.

 

“Time?” Blue offered. 

 

“Thanks.” Green commented to the other before turning back to the situation at hand. His next target was Wild. During their next break a few hours later Four took a seat next to Wild not bothering to get out his journal, as Wild was the one who taught them sign language after all.

 

“Coming to check up on me?” Wild asked after Four sat. Four nodded in response, it seemed they had caught on to what he was doing. “Don’t need to worry about me. I’ve got Noble handled.”

 

“What do you mean?” Four asked. This was surprising, no one else had claimed such confidence in dealing with their dark.

 

“We have a deal. I don’t throw myself in mud puddles and let him braid our hair.” Stopping for a second he switched to sign. “And we keep close to Twilight. He won’t admit it, especially not to Twilight, but he’s very worried about Savage.”

 

Four noticing the way he slipped into sign looked around at the others who currently weren’t paying them much attention.

 

“Worried something happened when Twilight and Savage fought?” Four signed back slowly trying to remember what Wild had taught them.

 

Wild nodded before signing back. “I’m worried too, Twilight hasn’t been the same since then.”

 

“It’s only been a day.” Four commented. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

 

“I know. Doesn't mean we aren’t nervous about it.” Wild signed sighing. Four just nodded his head.

 

“I should go check on him too.” Four finished standing up but Wild grabbed his arm.

 

“I know what you’re doing but leave him alone for now. He needs it more than ever right now.” Wild instructed picking back up with his voice. Four nodded trusting Wild knew what he meant. After all no one was closer to Twilight than him.

 

“I’ll wait then.” Four said. Sitting back down, no point in running off to talk to Time now either. Better to wait till evening when he’s less….. worried. Especially since what happened with Warriors earlier Time’s been more on edge than normal.

 

So they continued on westward through Time’s Hyrule, till they reached the edge of the Lost Woods. At the edge was a wide open plain connecting to a sea in the distance.

 

“Let’s make camp here at the edge. Better to stay away from the sea for now.” Time instructed. The others agreed, who knew what kind of monsters could lie in an ocean? Not to mention the potential for hazardous weather. 

 

They all began to make camp, setting up their sleeping sets while Time and wild scouted the perimeter and made sure it was a safe spot. As four built a fire with the help of his fire rod he made a plan. Talking to Time wasn’t going to be easy. The man had been much more guarded since everything had happened. Even Malon had a hard time getting through to him.

 

They’d never said it explicitly but Four had noticed in the way they interacted. The tightness in Malon’s smile, the way Time didn’t hold her like he normally would. So Four waited. Through dinner and then down time when everyone rested and did whatever, Wild brushed and rebraided his hair, Legend was reading a book, and the others all did various tasks. 

 

As night truly approached Time ordered everyone off to sleep offering to take the first watch, though they all knew he’d likely be up most of them night. Four volunteered to help picking up the four sword and walking up to Time who was standing at the edge of camp.

 

“Why don’t we take a walk?” Four signed once again in the presence of someone who spoke it fluently. Time nodded and they set off walking in a slow perimeter around the camp.

 

“My turn with the doctor huh?” Time questioned with a small laugh. “I guess I’m the last one.”

 

“Yeah….” Four signed trailing off, well as much as he could with hands. “I guess you know what I’m going to say.”

 

“I do.” Time answered before pausing. “I’ll be ok. This isn’t the first time I’ve had to lock someone out of my mind. I can keep Eternal from taking control.”

 

“Have you talked to him?” Four asked tentatively.

 

“Not exactly, he quite delights in my suffering thats for sure. I’m able to tune him out most of the time.” Time said.

 

“You seem confident.” Four commented the moonlight illuminating them as they looked towards the great ocean. 

 

“I wish that how I felt.” Time sighed as he turned to Four. “I know you’re trying to help, but not tonight. I had a good talk with Malon about it and I’ll be fine.”

 

Sensing that was all he was going to get from Time Four nodded. “Then get some sleep. We’re safe here, you can stay up all night and worry when we’re in dangerous territory.”

 

Time nodded in understand. “You’re right. I’ll rest for tonight. Keep a good watch on camp.”

 

Four nodded surprised at how easy convincing the elder had been. He spared a look at the camp where time was going before returning gaze to the ocean. As the man walked away the voices in his head started up and Four sighed. Time for his other nightly chore, dealing with everyone. 

 

As Four began to sort through the day Time dumped his heavy armor, preferring to sleep without it when possible. As he lay down on his roll a familiar voice called in his head. 

 

_ “Confident indeed.” _ Eternal mocked.  _ “But for how long?” _

 


End file.
